La couleur du sang
by bambiluv
Summary: Là où le sang se mêle au fer des armes, là où l'obscurité prend toute son ampleur, et quand la guerre et le pouvoir se disputent à Amestris des êtres se retrouvent impliqués sans le vouloir. La couleur du sang leur sera révélée par la violence.
1. Prologue : La valse de la Lune

Auteur : bambiluv (mais di donc c'eest moi sa,??!!) 

Titre:la couleur du sang

Disclaimer :TTTT non c'est personnage ne sont pas a moi sauf certain les autres sont a Hiromu arakawa TTTT

Rating:Mai-an shikaru

prologue

"La valse de la lune"

Froid,j'ai froid.  
Ma vue se brouille.  
De la fumée éclairée par la mune qui me regarde...moi allongée a plat ventre dans l'herbe.  
J'ai mal,si mal.  
Que s'est-il passé?Tout était parfait pourtant...Tout!J'avais tout calculé,que s'est-il passé?Mes souvenirs ne veulent pas revenir.  
La lune continue sa course dans le ciel,je suis de plus en plus faible,un liquide chaud coule le long de ma cuisse et de ma main, que se passe t'il?J'ai la mian pleine de sang...ma jambe!Je ne sens plus ma jambe.Mes souvenirs reviennent soudain!  
Tous les ingrédients étaient là,le cercle était parfait,j'ai même versé un peu de sang pour elle...j'ai activé le cercle et enclenché le transmutation.  
Mais que s'est-il passé?  
Le cercle était doré,il éclairait le jardin de rayons d'or,j'ai bien cru que sa réveillerai maman...aucune chance.  
Puis tout a mal tourné,le cercle a pris des teintes violettes.  
Pourquoi la transmutation s'est-elle embalée?  
Les éclairs amétystes dansait avec la lune,puis ma vue s'est brouillée.  
Que s'est-il passé?  
Mon sang continue de couler,je ne me sens pas bien,je n'arrive même pas a appelé a l'aide.Que s'est-il passé aprés?Je m'en souvient maintenant...Une porte gigantesque...des millies de petits bras qui veulent m'emmener...je me débat...mais je ne peut rien faire contre ce qui m'arrive...des centaines d'images me passent devant les yeux,on me rentre des tonnes d'infos dans le tète...je ne les comprends pas...mon crane va exploser!Puis tout s'arrête...je la vois...ELLE...au loin dans cette étrange porte...je l'apelle...elle se retourne...son regard me vrille de toutes parts!  
Une voix résonne, c'est la sienne.  
"tu devais vraiment être désepérée pour vouloir me ramener!tu es stupide!je te déteste"  
La porte se referme.Il faut que je la revoie!J'ai compris le transmutation!J'ai compris!  
Un prix?Quel prix?Ma jambe me picote!Ma jambe...Elle disparait!  
Je me rapelle maintenant...je ne sent plus ma jambe,le liquide se repands autour de moi,la lune argentée se reflète dedans.  
Quelque chose bouge dans le cercle!Est-ce-que j'aurais réussi?  
La fumée se dissipe peu a peu...je vais enfin le revoir!  
NON!...Ce n'est pas possible.  
la lune découpe parfaitement la forme des organes a vif...ce n'est pas elle...son coeur bat éclairé d'argent...suintant...magnifique...luisant.  
Au secours...sauvé moi...je n'arrive pas a crier...les mots restes coiçé dans ma gorge.  
La chose bouge...elle se déplace dificilement vers moi...son odeur putride me donne le nauséee...son soufle rauque n'a rien d'humain...elle s'enfuit...des effluves de sang me remonte dans la bouche.  
Il ne faut pas que je m'évanouisse.  
Il faut que je me lève.  
Ma jambe ne me supporte plus.  
J'ai mal au coeur,a la jambe,...mal de l'interieur,mal de l'ame.  
Il me faut de l'aide.  
j'ai froid.  
La lune me regarde de son oeil unique,impassible a ce qu'il se passe dans le jardin d'une petite maison de province.  
Je me sens partir...j'ai mal.  
Combien de temps vais-je rester ici a attendre que l'on vienne m'aider...baignée dans mon propre sang?  
La lune continus sa course dans la voute céleste m'entourant d'un hallo argenté.  
Mes dernières forces se consumment.  
Il me faut de l'aide.  
J'utilise mes ultimes ressources pour pousser un hurlement suraigu.  
Je n'arrive plus a bouger.  
Une chouette couleur de neige s'envole du garnd arbre bordant mon jardin effrayée par mon ultime appel.  
La lune se reflétant dans ses plumes immaculées.  
Elle se pose près de moi.  
Ses yeux perçant m'observe...mi effrayée,mi curieuse...elle se rapproche de moi et pose son aile sur mon visage.  
ses douces plumes me carèssent.  
C'est la dernière image que je vois avnt de sombrer...


	2. Chapter 2 : Tout a un commencement

tout a un commençement...

Nous sommes dans le pays d'amestris.Dans ce pays l'alchimie est devenue interdite car il y a eu des débordement.Ainsi maintenant seul ceut qui veulent passez le concours d'alchimie peuvent l'utiliser et encore ils sont surveiller,et seul les alchimistes d'etat peuvent vraiment l'utiliser.  
Maï-an une jeune fille de 17 ans glande a Central a la recherche d'un travail,devant un panneau d'offre d'emploi.  
Maï-an:Pfffffdecouragéequ'est ce que je vais pouvoir faire?Je suis en rade de tunes et il y a aucun travail. elle s'en va,marchant dans la rue plongée dans ses pensées.  
Maï-an:Hey!!!!quelqu'un vient de lui rentrer dedans,elle tombe par terremais qu'el idiot!t'as eu ton permis pieton dans une boite de nouilles ou quoi?  
Elle relève la tete et voit un beau jeune homme blond avec une tresse dans le dos.Un gilet rouge sur un tee-shirt au dessu d'un jean noir.  
Maï -an:rougit.  
?:escuse moi !mais tu regardait pas ou t'allait non plus!.je m'appelle edward et toi?lui tends la main  
Maï-an:Mercise relèveje m'appelle Maï-an j'ai 17 ans et je cherche un travail mais vu que je suis pas majeur c'est galère.  
edward:moi j'ai 18 ans et je suis alchimiste d'etat.  
Maï-an:pensante..a la galère d'il decouvre que...bon ben faut que j'y aille...salut!part en courant  
Edward:mais...euh...attends...bizarre cette fille...mais elle est vachement mignonne...rougit.  
Maï-an:essoufléepff...un alchimiste d'etat!GALERE!!!!bon faut que je me trouve un travail sinon je pourrait pas bouffer aujourd'hui!il etait beau ce mec quand meme!rougit  
arrive devant un panneau voit une affiche:  
"recherche jeune fille dansant le flamenco pour remplacer une danseuse malade durant 2 semaines,tout les soir de la semaine de 20 h a 23h30.se rendre au club Sushi-yamo.prix a discuter"  
Maï-an:tiens j'ai qu'a faire sa je sais danser le flamenco c'est pas trop difficile.et puis de toute façon y'a que sa!  
elle déchira l'affiche et se rendit au club ou elle rencontra je gérant:Mr Sholan konoma Sholan:bonjour melle asseyez-vous.  
Maï-an:bonjour,merci.je viens pour l'annonce j'ai 17 ans et je sais assez bien danser le flammenco.  
sholan:17 ans c'est jeune mais vous m'avez l'air sérieuse que diriez vous que je vous prennes a l'essai se soir?Vous danserez avec un partenaire il n'est pas professinel,mes 2 danseurs sont malades et ce jeune homme me devait un service alors il danceras avec vous.  
Avez vous une tenue?  
Maï-an:non!désolé!et pour le prix.  
Shôlan:que diriez vous de 400 genzs chaque soir?Et pour la tenue on vous en fourniras une. Par contre vous porterez avec un masque c'est la règle ici!  
maï-an:pensante:KYYYAAAHHH!!!!400 genzs par soir!pour danser!c'est trop bien!oui j'accepte!  
Shôlan:venez a 19h00 Maï-an:merci beaucoup a ce soir!  
Le soir,Maï-an arriva a 19h s'habilla d'une robe de flamenco rouge et noir.avec des croisillions de laçets devant.Elle mit un masque en forme de papillon incrusté de strass rouge.A 20h elle monta dans les coulisses,ou elle trouva Shôlan accompagné d'un jeune homme blond les cheveux relevé en queue de cheval.Il portait lui aussi un masque.  
Shôlan:voici ton partenaire vous ne devez pas vous parler ni enlever vos masques!C'EST LA REGLE!  
Maï-an et l'inconnu aquiésèrent.  
Shôlan:allez!en scène!  
Maï-an et son partenaire se mirent en scène.Le jeune homme la prit par la taille ils rougirent tout les deux.  
La musique commença.Ils dansèrent jusqua 23h30.La salle était comble.Le partenaire de Maï-an ne dansait pas comme un dieu mais il se débrouillait.Sortit de scène,Maï-an s'assit a terre,trempée de sueur Maï-an:a voix basse:c'est crevant  
L'inconnu s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit une serviette ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau fraiche et s'éloigna.Elle reçu son argentet Shôlan la félicita.Elle se prit une chambre dans un hotel miteux mais peu cher.  
Le lendemain soir en se rendant a la danse elle croisa edward Edward:Salut!sa va ?  
Maï-an:euh,ouipensante:ah non!pas encore...s'il découvre ce que j'ai fait...mais il est...non!il ne faut pas!bon faut que j'y aille!salut!s'enfuie en courantje m'enfuie comme une voleuse.  
Edward:je me demande si.  
Durant une semaine le jeune filledansa chaque soir au club.Elle croisait souvent edward mais trouvait toujour un pretexte pour s'enfuir.Shôlan décida de la garder un peu plus longtemps car les danseurs venaient de se marier et étaient partit en lune de miel,leur voyage durerait un mois.Un soir elle croisa edward une fois de plus au moment ou elle alait s'enfuir il la ratrappa par le bras.  
Edward:viens avec moi!  
Maï-an:pourquoi faire?Lache-moi!  
edward:suis moi!discute pas!  
Maï-an:affoléeLache-moi!  
Elle se libéra d'edward en lui tordant le bras.S'en suivi une course folle au milieu des rues de la ville.Edward la suivait de pret sans pouvoir la rattraper.Pour lui échapper elle grimpa sur le toit d'un immeible.A sa grande surprise il la suivit sans grande dificultées.Elle arriva au bord du toit.  
Piégée!  
Maï-an:affolé,pensante:merde!!si je saute c'est presque sur qu'il le sauras mais sa me dit rien de lui cogner dessus  
edward:t'es coiçé!Maintenant tu vas m'écouter et ...mais qu'est ce que tu fait?  
Maï-an s'était rapproché au maximum du bord du toit ses muscles de tendirent et elle sauta dans le vide.L'immeuble n'était pas tres haut mais une chute de cette hauteur farait des dégats sur la jeune fille une fois qu'elle aurait atteint le sol.  
Edward:Maï-an!  
Maï-an atterit au sol sur le pied droit,roula et se releva.Elle leva la tete et vit edward lui aussi s'élançé du haut de l'immeuble.Il atterit au sol roula et se releva sans aucune égratinures.Maï-an bondit mais un claquement de mains se fit entendre et un grand mur se forma devant elle.  
Maï-an:pensante:bon maintenant je fait quoi?j'ai pas le choix si je veut m'ebfuir il faut que  
Edward ne lui laissa pas le temps de reflechir plus ,elle vit edward se rapprocher un peu d'elle et enlever son gilet.  
Maï-an:rouge,pensante:mais qu'est ce qu'il fait  
Edward laissa tombé son gilet au sol découvrant une auto mail étincellante a son bras droit(pas sur que se soit tre fançais!lol!).il tendit son bras méttalique vers elle.  
Edward:ne me dit pas que je te fait peur!je te croirait pas!toi aussi tu en a une a la jambe droite.Moi comme tu peut le voir j'en ai une au bras droit et a la jambe gauche.  
Maï-an:mais comment...perdue.  
Edward:tes jambes font pas le même bruit et puis pour te séceptionner comme tu l'a fait...mais.qu'e...aaaahhhh!  
Maï-an claqua dans ses mains et les posa au sol.Des éclirs vert d'eau sortirent su sol et s'emmélèrent autour d'edward formant une cage au barreau complexes.  
Maï-an:désolé.je ne sais pas si je doit te faire confiance mais...je t'en pries ne le dit a personne il en va de ma vie!  
Elle se tourna vers le mur créé par le blond claqua une nouvelle fois dans ses mains et ouvrit un passage dans le mur.elle s'enfuit laissant edward seul dans sa cage.  
Edward:hum..j'en était sur!  
Le lendemain Maï-an retourna danser la peur au ventre de rencontrer edward.Elle arriva sans encombre et rentra a l'hotel apres avoir dansé.  
Vers une heure du matin alors qu'elle était couchée,il eut un bruit sur le vieux plancher puis une main sur la bouche de la jeune fille.Elle s'affola mais un bras la bloqua.  
?:chutt!pas de bruit il faut qu'on se parle!si j'enlève ma main promet moi que tu ne crieras pas!  
Maï-an aquiessa d'un signe de tete.L'inconnu relacha la pression sur le corps et la bouche de le jeune fille qui se releva en vitesse et alluma la lumière.Elle découvrit edward assit sur son lit.  
Maï-an:qu'est ce que tu veut?oupss.  
Elle venait de se rendre compte que ses draps avait glissé la découvrant en nuisette de satin rouge et noir.Elle remonta en vitesse les draps tandis qu'edward devenait plus rouge qu'une pivoine.  
Edward:je ne te veut pas de mal!laisse moi te parler et apres je m'en vait.  
Maï-an.  
edward:tu as une auto-mail a la jambe droite n'est ce pas?et ce soir tu as fait de l'alchimie sans cercle?  
Maï-an:renfrognéeet alors qu'est ce que sa peut te foutre?! tu vas me dénoncer?  
edward:je dénonce personne moi!je suis comme toi!  
Maï-an:sa tu voit j'en suis pas si sur!  
edward:tu ...as...vu la porte?  
Maï-an:...ptète bien que oui,mais toi t'es pas mieux!qu'est ce que tu fais dans l'armée?  
edward:ca c'est mon problème!bon maintenant tu vas arreter de me fuir?  
Maï-an.  
edward:bon je m'en vais...bonne nuit.  
Il sortit de la chambre par le fenetre encore ouverte et la referma doucement.  
Maï-an:...merci... 


	3. Chapter 3 : Famille et Trahison

Chapitre 2 famille et trahison

Le lendemain matin,elle ne croisa pas edward en allant a la danse elle sentit alors un poids sur son estomac.elle s'était peu a peu habitué a voir edward chaque jour et meme si ils n'échangeaient que quelques mots elle se sentait bien en sa présence.Elle dansa avec son jeune partenaire qui a la fin de la oirée lui glissa un mot dans la main.  
"je t'attends a la sortie,garde ton masque je t'invite a boire un café ou autres chose il faut que je te parles"  
Maï-an:humm...est-ce que j'y vais?de toute façon je garde mon masque et si il a un seul geste déplacé il va s'en prendre pleins la tronche!  
Elle sortit et le jeune homme lui fit signe de le suivre.Ils marchèrent pendant 20 bonnes minutes et ils arrivèrent davant l'hotel ou logeait Maï-an.  
maï-an:pensante:mais qu'est ce qu'on fout ici?comment il sait que je loge là  
Le danseur lui fit signe d'attendre devant.Il entra laissant la jeune fille seule,héberlué par ce qu'il sa passait.Le blond ressortit quelques minutes apres la valise de Maï-an a la main.Elle ouvrit les yeux en grands et s'emporta.  
Maï-an:mais qu'est ce que tu fout avec ma valise?  
?:J'en était sur!  
Maï-an:de quoi?  
Il retira son masque.  
Maï-an:e...e...edward!  
Edward:oui c'est moi.mais apelle moi ed.  
Maï-an:c'est toi qui dansait avec moi depuis tout ce temps?  
edward:ben ...oui...suis-moi.  
Maï-an:ou?  
Edward:suis moi!  
Elle suivit edward jusque devant una grande maison entouré d'aun jardin.la maison se composait d'un rez de chaussé et d'un étage.  
Ed:entre.  
Elle entra dans la maison et arriva dans un grand vestibule bien meublé.Il y avit 2 portes sur la droites et une sur la gauche.  
Maï-an:wwaaahhh!!!!c'est chez toi?  
edward:oui je t'ai préparé une chambre tu vas pas passer ta vie a l'hotel.  
Maï-an:rougitmerci...mais...sourire  
Cela faisait bientot 2 ans qu'elle n'avait pas souri ainsi.  
Ed:pas de mais..je te montre ta chambre.  
ils montérent a l'étage edward lui montra une chambre assez petite composé d'un lit 2 places,d'un bureau,d'une armoire et d'une table de chevet.La salle de bains était adjacente a la chambre.Il la laissa se coucher et partit lui aussi dans sa chambre.  
Le lendemain matin elle alla dans la salle de bains et entra sous la douche une épaisse vapeur remplissait la piéce.Elle étaignit l'eau et entendit un bruit suspect.qu'elqu'un venait d'entré dans la salle de bains.elle vit a travers la buée ambiante des cheveux bruns.elle claqua dans ses mains et envoya valser l'inconnu hors de la piece.Elle sortit en trombe de la salle d'eau apres avoir noué rapidement une serviette autour de sa poitrine la serviette lui arrivant a mi-cuisse.Elle vit un jeune homme bruns se relever dificilement.Il ressemblait étrangement a edward.  
Maï-an:AU SECOURS!  
Edawrd arriva en courant torse nu dans le couloir.il vit le jeune homme bruns au sol et Maï-an en serviette.  
edward:rougiteuh...MAï-an je te présente mon petit frère alphonse...al je te présente maï-an...la fille d'on je t'ai parler.  
Edawrd détailla Maï-an ,grande,ses longs cheveux brun aux reflets rouge courant dans son dos mouillé,elle semblait musclmé maisq pourtant ses muscles étaient plus fins que ceut du jeune homme.Une longue cicatrice lui ballayait l'épaule pour finir dans son dos.Sa peau quelque peu hallé semblait douce et nacrée.  
Al:tu la ramène déja tu vas vite!Bonjour je suis désoilé d'etre rentré...oh...tu as une auto mail.  
Ed:pff...arretes de racopnter des conneries...al.  
Maï-an détaillait elle aussi edward.Son torse était couvert de petite cicarice ainsi qu'une grande a l'attache de son auto-mail.Ses muscles étaient tous bien définis.Elle couru dans le couloir jusqu'a sa chambre frolant edward au passage.Ed vira au teint vermeil.  
Al:ed...t'a une touche!  
ed:de quoi...t'a geules!  
le soir ed et Maï-an allérent dansé a leur retour alphonse les attendais devant la cheminée.  
Al:salut!  
MAï-an:oh!des chamalows!j'adore ça!  
ed:moi aussi!en plus j'ai la dalle!  
al:t'a toujour la dale ed!  
ed:oh!c'est bon!  
Ils mangèrent.  
Maï-an:sa me rapelle avant...yeux dans le vague  
ed:avant quoi?  
al:tu peut nous parler si tu veut.  
Maï-an:rien.  
ed,al:génés.  
silence  
Maï-an:bon, je vais me coucher bonne nuit.  
Ed et al se retrouvèrent seuls.  
Al:elle doit souffrir de ne rien dire.  
ed:allons nous coucher ..la nuit portes conseille.  
Vers 3 heures du matin un bruit dans la chambre d'edward le réveilla.  
?:ed?  
ed:aahhh!!!c'est qui?  
?c'est Maï-an.  
ed:tu m'a fait peur!qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
maï-an:je.  
ed:viens t'asseoir.  
Maï-an:s'asseyant au bord du litje...je...soupiril ya 2ans j'était encore normale,je veut dire je n'avais pas d'auto-mail.je vivais avec ma mére et ma soeur.J'ai jamais connu mon père et ma mère avit une sainte horreur que l'on parle de lui si on osait demander quoi que ce soit sur lui elle nous battait enfin surtout moi.Un jour ma soeur,kashi, est morte d'une maladie que personne ne connaissait,ma mère s'est éffondrée.Elle pleurait tout le temps...mamére ne m'a jamais aimée,elle m'a toujours traitée comme une moin que rien...elle me battait ..elle m'a fait subir un entrainement extrèmement dur sans se soucier de ma vie ou de ma souffrance elle me rabaissait..pas ma soeur...je n'en voulait pas a ma soeur seulement a ma mère de ne pas me voir a ma juste valeur...je.  
Ed:se rapproche d'elle...t'es pas obligé de me raconter la suite si tu t'en sens pas capable de me le dire..je sais a quel point c'est dur.  
Maï-an:je..j'ai appris l'alchimie et ...essayé de faire revenir ma soeur par ce biais.si je la ramenais je pensais que ma mére me traiterais mieux, me verrais comme je suis vraiment et puis ma soeur était ma seule amie...je n'avais qu'elle...J'ai essayé de ramener ma soeur de 12 ans,j'en avit 15.Elle n'est pas revenu a la vie...la transmutation m'a pris ma jambe.ma mére m'a fait poser une meka greffe et m'a regnée.je n'ai plus de famille...je.  
Ed:chutt!tu n'est pas la seule a avoir vécu ça!  
Il lui expliqua son histoire.  
Ed:maï-an?...ellle c'est endormie.  
Il la ramena dans sa chambre.Le lendemain matin.  
Al:ED!!!!!débarque dans la chambre d'edwardED!  
Ed:voix pateuse;téte dans le brouillardquoi?  
Al:Maï-an est plus là!  
Ed:se relèveQUOI§mais pouratnt elle était la cette nuit enfin je veut dire...elle n'a pas pu partir.  
Al:t'as quand même pas osé?  
Ed:rouge rougenon sa va pas!!!Elle m'a raconté son histoire!  
al:en attendant qu'est ce que t'en a fait?  
maï-an apparut alors dans l'enbrasure de la porte.Elle portait un jogging et un débardeur moulant couvert de sueur.  
Maï-an:coucou!je suis allé faire un footing tot ce matin j'ai pas voulu vous réveiller!Ben qu'est ce qu'ilse passe?pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça?remarque que ed est en caleçon,rougeeuh,je reviendrait plus tard je vais prendre ma douche!s'enva  
Al:quand je dit que t'a une touvhe!  
ed:lui balance un oreillerPetard!tu vas te la fermer!Arrêtes avec ça!  
Al:riresc'et bon!je te laisse t'habillersort de la chambre  
Ed:remarque qu'il est en calçon..pétard...rouge rouge  
Le soir après étre allez dansé Maï-an monta se coucher ed et al restèrent dans le salon a dicuter.Maï-an descendit sans bruit une demi-heure aprés pour boire.Elle surprit les 2 frère entrain de chuchoter.  
Ed:elle est très forte en alchimie.  
al:imitant edelle est aussi très belle!  
Ed:la fermebruit d'un coup de poings a moitié raténon sérieux je crois qu'on devrait l'emmener au colonel.  
Al:t'es sur?sa pourrai etre dangereux pour elle?  
Maï-an ne put en écouter plus elle remonta rapidement dans sa chambre.Elle se sentait abandonnée une seconde fois.  
Maï-an:pour elle:il veulent mp'emmener a l'armée!je croyait qu'ils m'aimait bien,je suis vraiment trop bete d'avoir crut sa d'eux pourtan..non!je leur en ai trop demander!  
Elle refit rapidement sa valise et laissa un mot aux garçons.Le lendemain matin alphonse débarqua une fois de plus dans la chambre d'edward encore endormi.  
Al:EDWARD!!!on a un gros problème!affolerMaï-an n'est plus là!Elle a laissé un mot tiens lit le!lui tends le papier  
"je m'en vais merci de m'avoir hébergé quelques jour chez vous.vous ne me revérez plus.je croyait vraiment avoir trouvé une nouvelle famille,des amis...je me suis trompé!vous ne me livrerez pas a l'armée! adieu Maï-an ed:Mais qu'elle courge on a été!elle a dut nous entendre hier soir!Elle connait pas mustang!  
Al:on fait quoi?  
Ed:reflechitje pense qu'elle a besoin d'argent donc qu'elle ira danser...je lui parlerais.  
Al:elle risque de s'enfuir et peut etre te blesser.  
Ed:t'inquiétes j'en ais vu d'autres!  
Plus loin MAï-an:soupiril va falloir que j'ailles danser ce soir sinon je vais encore dormir dehors le ventre vide.Le problème c'est edward!je veut aps me battre contre lui mais je ne veut pas que l'armée découvre ce que j'ai fait,là sa en serai finit de la petite Maï-an!gros soupir.  
Le soir dans les coulisses.  
Maï-an:a elle:oh non!il est là  
Ed:a lui:ouf!elle est venu  
Ils montèrent sur scène.Durant la danse.  
Ed:a voix basse:Maï-an.  
silence  
Ed:voix basse:pourquoi tu es partie  
toujours pas de réponse  
ed:voix basse:bordel réponds moi  
Maï-anagressive:d'après oi?!arrêtes de me parler danse c'est tout  
Ed:voix basse:il faudras qu'on se parle apres  
Maï-an:tu m'aproches je te tue!je vous prenais pour mes amis...j'avais tort!  
Ed:tu ne connais pas le colonel ce'st lui qui m'a permis d'entrer dans l'armée.!!il pourrait t'aider!  
Maï-an:...t...tu veut m'intégrer dans l'armée?  
Ed:je veut juste t'aider!je suis ton ami.  
Maï-an:menteur!lui met une claque et s'enfuit dans les coulisse  
Dans les coulisses.  
Shôlan:qu'et ce qu'il c'est passé?  
Maï-an:l'autre a les mains baladeuses!alors je lui en ai mises une!bon j'ai eu ma dose pour aujourd'hui!je rentre!a demain!s'en va  
Shôlan:apres que la jeune fille soit partieEEDDDWWAARRDDD!  
Vers minuit chez ed et al.  
Al:quelqu'un sonne a la portesa va j'arrive!ensommeilléed t'a encore oublié tes clés!ouvre la portet'es vraiment un boul...Maï-an!!!! 


End file.
